gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tron Lives!!!
Stan: *Telling a story to Dipper, and Mabel. But at younger ages* ... The Grid. A digital frontier. I tried to picture clusters of information as they moved through the computer. What did they look like? Ships, motorcycles? Were the circuits like freeways? I kept dreaming of a world I thought I never see, and then, one day ... Dipper: *Leans up.* You got in. Stan: *Chuckles* That's right man, I got in. TRON LIVES!!! I do not own Gravity Falls, or Tron. Tron, and Gravity Falls belong to Disney. Copyright 2013 CHAPTER 1: Somthing ... amazing. Location: Piedmont, California Year: 2006 time: 9:40 PM date: 7/13/06 Stan: *Talks about The Grid* I was in this world of danger, craziness, action, excitment, and adventure. I built the place, and even I was scared of it. But one person helped me get through all of it. *Pulls out an action figure* Tron! I also wrote my own little program too. Dipper: Codified Wikeness Utiwity, right? Stan: Right, and Tron, Clue, and me. We built the perfact system. No war, no poverty. It was perfact. A Utopia Mabel: What happened next? Stan: That's gonna have to wait another time Kiddo. *Kisses Mabel, and Dipper on the heads* Good night kids. Mabel: Wait, can we come to Gwavity Faws wif you? Stan: Maybe later in life? Ok? Mabel, and Dipper: *Nod* Stan: Goodnight kids. Mabel, and Dipper: Goodnight, Gwunkwe Stan. 7 years later Wendy: Hey, dude, seen Stan around lately. Dipper: Nope. Since when do you care about Stan? Wendy: Well, he's been gone for quite a while, for like, a week. I'm sorta nervous. Dipper: Huh, I'll ask Soos. Soos, have you seen Stan? Soos: Nope. Dipper: Where could've he gone off to? *Sees a note on the shelf.* Huh? *Picks up note* Note: Hey, Dipper, remember from 6 years ago? When I was telling you and your sister that story, about the society in the computer? The Grid. Try and find a way there. It's behind the vending machine, the code is 5B4A4K8C. Do it at night so the others won't see you. Go into the area with your sister. You'll both find a key board. Type in: P1N35L1V351NTH3GR1D. The story will be finished when you put that code in. Love, Grunkle Stan CHAPTER 2: A Digital Frontier Mabel: Why did you wake me up again? It's 2:30. Dipper: I saw a note on the shelf. It was from Stan. I think it was there because he knew I'd see it. Also, remember that story from 6 years ago in Piedmont? About The Grid? About the, "Digital Frontier?" Mabel: Most of it's scrambled in my brain, but I remember snippits of it. Dipper: Well, Mabel, remember when you asked, "What happened next?" Mabel: Yeah. Why? Dipper: Well, that's about to be answered. *Punches in the code on the vending machine.* *Secret door opens* Dipper: Woah, Mabel, how come Stan didn't tell us about this? Mabel: Well maybe it's because he didn't want us involved yet. Dipper: That was a retorical question, Mabel. *Dipper and Mabel, go into secret corridor, which leads to the digitizing room. They then enter the digitizing room.* Dipper: *Types in the code on the keyboard.* *Digitizing laser charges* Dipper: Mabel, you hear that? Mabel: Yeah. *Looks behind her shoulder* *Digitizing laser fires, causing Dipper, Mabel to be digitized ... Into The Grid.* CHAPTER 3: User Mabel, and Dipper: *Eyes' shoot open, gasping for air.* Dipper: Where, *pant* are we? Mabel: Maybe *Pant, pant.* The Grid? Dipper: *Pant.* Another retorical question, Mabel. Dipper: *Inhales then exhales* Well, we better get moving. Mabel: I guess. *Looks at her body, wheres are clothes? All we have on are these CUTE white neon clothing. *Has a classic Mabel look, but white neon lines flashing on her skirt, and sweater.* Dipper: *Has a black jacket with a neon line replacing the zipper, and black pants with neon going down the legs.* Dipper, and Mabel: *Walks out of The Grid version of The Mystery Shack. They see hoverships, about the shape of a horseshoe magnet, colored in orange nyan lights, and stripes. Recognizer ships.* Dipper: Are you as scared as I am? Mabel: Retorical? Dipper: *Shakes head without looking at Mabel.* mabel: Then yes. CHAPTER 4: Welcome to the Grid, Program. *Recognizer light shines on Dipper, and Mabel.* Unknown voice: Identify yourselves, Programs! *Recognizer lands. It's main control area, and where the captives are held, lowers to ground. Where its section of prisoners are held. Two guards step out.* Guard 1: *Is the shape of Sherrif Blubs.* This program has no disk. Mm-hm, another stray! Guard 2: *Is the shape of the deputy Durdam (I don't know how you spell it).* Wanna take these two to the . . . special, place? Guard 1: The games? I don't think CLU would- Guard 2: CLU's not here! Is he? Guard 1: No but- Dipper: GUYS! Guard 2: Right! Put him with the rest of the scum. Guard 1: You got two legs, you use 'em! Guard 2: I'm startin' to get a glitchin' headache! Mabel: Ya know what, forget about this! *Kicks Guard 1, and 2 in some sensitive curcuits.* Let's get out of here! *Mabel, and Dipper get a good 3 feet before 2 mechanized clampers grabs Dipper, and Mabel. And forces them into the Recognizer.* Dipper: Ok, ok pushy! Geez!!! Category:Fan-Fiction